ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers Chronicles
The Transformers Chronicles is the newest Transformers series that serve as an replacement the 2015 Robots in Disguise tv series. Synopsis: After arriving on planet Earth while hurting down their enemies, the Decepticons and their leader, Megatron, who has been on Earth who claim to be searching for something which would helps him to conquer the universe, so, Optimus Prime and the Autobots must stop the Decepticons' evil plans of taking over the planet with the help of their human allies, Spike while also trying to find out why Megatron is here on Earth. Characters: Autobots: Main Autobots: * Optimus Prime - The leader of the Autobots who become the new leader when his mentor, Sentinel Prime was killed by Megatron, wise, noble, bravest, heroic, respectful, and honorable, Optimus vow to average his mentor's death. He transforms into an Dodge Ram SRT-10 pick-up truck. Voiced by Brian Bloom. * Airazor - The team's aerial expert, she love being part of the action where she in, she can be a little bit reckless sometimes and sometimes a little bit serious, she also sometimes act like a sister figure to Bumblebee. She transforms into an F-22 Raptor. Voiced by Vanessa Marshell. * Red Alert - The team's medic, he's can be ready for repairing his fellow allies when they get hurts in a battle, he also has enhanced scenes. He transforms into an Volkswagen Crafter ambulance. Voiced by Ogie Banks. * Bumblebee - The team's scout and youngest member, he sometimes can be a bit serious when its come of proving himself in the eye of the other Autobots - especially Optimus which sometimes often causes him to take ricks which can puts him in danger, he is also a little bit hyperactive, a little bit distract, and a little bit mischief sometimes. He transforms into an Volkawagen Beetle. Voiced by Sam Lavagnino. * Hoist - An gentleman-like Autobot with a British accent, an joyful friendly bot that he is, he uses his hook to throw always his enemies. He transforms into a Ford F-350 tow truck. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Elita-One - Optimus' sparkmate and an former Elite Guard who joins Team Prime, she has a secret crush on Optimus back on Cybertron before he become a Prime. She's ready for any battles against the Decepticons. She transforms into an Dodge Challenger R/T sports car. Voiced by Gray Griffin. * Jetfire - One of the two former Decepticons who joins the Autobots, he was once Starscream's partner back on Cybertron before realizing that he was tricks by the Decepticons do to destroy and cruse anything that get in their ways. Now as a Autobot, he serve as the team's second aerial expert where he find himself a sparkmate in Airazor. He transforms into an F-14 Tomcat. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Drift - One of the two former Decepticons who joins the Autobots, he once was formerly named Deadlock back on Cybertron before realizing that he was tricks by the Decepticons do to nothing but evil things for the Autobots. Now as a Autobot, he renaming himself, "Drift" where he is the team's master swordsman where he study the arts of the samurai. He transforms into an Lexus LFA sports car. Voiced by Hoon Lee. * Wheeljack - * Quickswitch - * Rodimus - Elite Guards: * Ultra Magnus - The sub-commander of the Autobots and leader of the Elite Guards, he respect his fellow Autobots soldiers and wield a hammer which he like to call, the "Magnus Hammer" which can absorbs electric-based attacks and uses strike against them and also unleashed earthquakes, he is also wise and brave just like Optimus who he see him as a father figure to him. He transforms an Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. Voiced by J.K. Simmons. * Jazz - The second-in-command of the Elite Guards, * Beachcomber - An nature-loving Autobot who enjoy nature and has a soft place for Nature as well. He transforms into a . Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Perceptor - The brains of the Elite Guards and possibly the most smartest Autobot ever. He transforms into a . Voiced by Tom Kane. * Pyro - * Blurr - * Flameup - Elita-One's replacement, she is a bit of a ditz who can sometimes take any risks that she can has, she is also can be a little bit serious sometimes. She transforms into an Dodge Viper. Voiced by Hynden Walch. Dinobots: * Grimlock - Leader of the Dinobots and the most powerful Autobot ever. He and the other Dinobots were the first Autobots to arrive on Earth to study dinosaurs until when an giant meteorite arrives and killing all of the dinosaurs while he and the others were in stasis pod and remain there for million of years until reawaken in the present. He respect his fellow Dinobots and keep control of his uncontrollable rage, cause he don't want to hurt his friends, which the only way to calm him down is listening to calm music. He transforms into a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Slug - * Swoop - * Sludge - * Snarl - Other Autobots: * Primus - * Sentinel Prime - Optimus' mentor and previous Autobot leader who was know by all Autobots as an legendary hero, he see Optimus as the new leader when he train him and also seeing him like a son to him. After being killed by Megatron, he is able to talk to Optimus as a spirit. Voiced by Garry Chalk. * Alpha Trion - * * * Decepticons: Main Decepticons: * Megatron - The leader of the Decepticons, he is ruthless, cruel, deangerous, deadly, sadistic, powerful, power hungry, obsessive, and pure evil. He arrives on Earth for unknown reasons, whatever reasons while he on Earth, possibly be for nothing but pure chaos which puts Optimus and his newly formed team to find the answers. He transforms into an Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Starscream - The second-in-command of the Decepticons, he is loyal to his master which he sometimes wishes to be the Decepticons' supreme leader when Megatron dies. This incarnation of Starscream never thought of betraying Megatron and overthrow him as leader. He transforms F-15 Falcon. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Soundwave - The Decepticons' Communications Officer who is an expert hacker, he also enjoy any kind of music in his spear time and also he's more loyal to Megatron than Starscream was and closet friend to him. He transforms into an Mircocassette Recorder. Voiced by Tom Kane. ** Ravage - One of Soundwave's Mini-Cassettes warriors, he is an expert tracker who serve as Soundwave' ears, he also uses his claw to cuts thought anything that get in his master' ways. He transforms from an Cassette Tape to an robotic Jaguar. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Rumble - One of Soundwave's Mini-Cassettes warriors, he is able to make earthquake and act like a street punk, he is very loyal to his master. He transforms from an Cassette Tape to an robot. Voiced by David Kaye. ** Laserbeak - One of Soundwave's Mini-Cassettes warriors, he is able to shoot rockets from his mouth and serve as Soundwave's eyes. He transforms from an Cassette Tape to an robotic falcon. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Bonecrusher - An Decepticon who is easily to anger and able to strike without any warnings, he can also armed with a big claw on his shoulder. But, he can sometimes screw ups. He transforms into an Buffalo H Military vehicle. Voiced by Keith David. * Tankor - The Decepticons' brute, despite he has awesome fleet of both strength and firepower, he has a lack of intelligence which he can sometimes make a mistake and also have poor speech skills. He transforms into an Leopard 2 main battle tank. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Shockwave - * Blitzwing - * Slipstream - * Sixshot - * Cyclonus - * Scourge - Destructicons: * Mudslinger - The leader of the Destructicons, he is a mix of both brain and brawn, he love being in pain and torture to his enemies who serve as Megatron's personally chosen "Lieutenant of Destruction" for an very good reason, he is also proving to be more powerful than Megatron was and respect his own minions. He transforms into an Scout-sized monster truck. Voiced by Michael Ironside. * Bludgeon - The second-in-command of the Destructicons, an Decepticon warrior who lives to fight and glory, but, he is a little bit dimwitted sometimes which he can hardly make a mistake soon or sooner. He transforms into an Abrams M1A1 assault tank. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Smokejumper - The Destructicons' aerial expert who loves being terror in the skies who seek to rule the sky above. He is also can be a little bit of a psychopath sometimes. He transforms into an F-22 Raptor. Voiced by David Kaye. * Stockade - An sadistic Decepticon who enjoys destroying his enemies from both the inside and outside, he also enjoy claim music in his spear time. He transforms into an SUV. Voiced by . * Storm Surge - The brains of the Destructicons, he enjoys love making any attacks her enemies from the ocean while also prefer thinking before going into battles against the enemies. He transforms into an Lazzara 80 Sky Lounge speedboat. Voiced by Scott Porter. * Duststorm - The second flyer of the Destructicons who is an crazed maniac who being in both pain and torture to his enemies like his master. He transforms into an V-22 Ospery helicopter. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Other Decepticons: * Megatronous/Fallen - The previous leader and the "first" Decepticon and Megatron's ancestor whose the reason why Megatron arrives on Earth. He was sealed away on Earth by Primus billion of years ago. He was reawaken by his descendant where he help him out of defeating the Autobots, nearly killing Optimus in the process until he was destroy by Optimus, along with Sentinel. As a triple changer, he transforms into an Cybertronian tank/stealth bomber. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Nemesis Prime - An evil clone of Optimus Prime, * * * Humans: Main Humans: * Spike Witwicky - An normal high school student who was having a normal life until he meet and become the Autobots' human allies and Bumblebee's partner. * Clancy Witwicky - * Carly Spencer - * Edward "Ed" O'Hara - * Michelle Xavier - * Zoey Addison - Other Humans: * Other Transformers: * Unicron - * Wreck-Gar - * Nancy - * Lockdown - * Sideways - * * Episodes: Season 1: # Roll Out!, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: As the Autobots hunting down the Decepticons when their leader, Megatron take them to Earth where they begins searching for something which can helps them to took over the entire galaxy. Than, the two teams scan the vehicles of this planet where the Autobots must stop the Decepticons before they what are they looking for before it's two late! While that, Bumblebee encounter an young human teenager named Spike while accidentally reveal himself to him where Starscream plan off finish and killing him. ## Introducing Characters: Optimus Prime, Airazor, Red Alert, Bumblebee, Hoist, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Bonecrusher, Tankor, Spike Witwicky # Roll Out!, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: After saving Spike from Starscream, Bumblebee takes him to the Autobots' headquarter where he become the Autobots' human allies. Than, the Decepticons, hearing about this, sent in Rumble to hunt down Spike, while he trying to hide his secrets from his friend and family. Now, the Autobots must saves him from the Decepticons. ## Introducing Characters: Clancy Witwicky, Carly Spencer, Edward "Ed" O'Hara, Michelle Xavier, Zoey Addison # Bee Cool ## Synopsis: Third of his fellow teammates being threaten like a little kid, Bumblebee leave and quits. If things wasn't complicated enough for the young bot, he find himself being hunted down by the Decepticon Bonecrusher, who seek to kills him off. Meanwhile, Spike having trouble of hiding the Autobots to his friend and family. # Brain and Brawn ## Synopsis: # Rivals ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Sentinel Prime # Ancient History 101 ## Synopsis: # The Elite Guard ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Beachcomber, Proceptor, Pyro, Blurr, Elita-One # The Gauntlet ## Synopsis: # Is There a Red Alert in the House? ## Synopsis: # The New Recruits ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Jetfire, Drift, Shockwave, Blitzwing # Searching for Answers ## Synopsis: # To The Rescue ## Synopsis: # # Revealed ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Megatronous/Fallen # Megatronous' Strikes!, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: After realizing that Megatron is the descendant of Megatronous, the Autobots set out to stop them who than revealing themselves to the humans and attacking them. While that, Optimus get a vision of Primus who told him that he need help of defeating the Fallen. # Megatronous' Strikes!, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: With Optimus nearly being killed by the Fallen, the Autobots are powerless to against him. Meanwhile, Optimus find himself in the spirit realm where he gain help from his mentor, Sentinel Prime. Season 2: # Fame ## Synopsis: After defeating Megatronous and getting themselves reveal to the humans, the Autobots find themselves becoming iconic heroes. As they fame continues, Megatron begins an revenge attack on them. # Attack of the Destructicons ## Synopsis: Megatron orders Shockwave to bring in the Destructicons to destroy the Autobots, who at the time finding fate signal of stasis pods. Meanwhile, Clancy begins to worry of Spike's protective with the Autobots. ## Introducing Characters: Mudslinger, Bludgeon, Smokejumper, Stockade, Storm Surge, Duststorm # Rage of the Dinobots, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: After a battle with the Destructicons, the Autobots find the five stasis pods inside of a ancient Autobot spaceship where they awaken to see dinosaurs, causing them to be confused. As the Decepticons set out to capture those dinosaur, they reveal themselves to be... Transformers! ## Introducing Characters: Grimlock, Slug, Swoop, Sludge, Snarl # Rage of the Dinobots, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: After the Dinobots defeats the Decepticons, they reveal themselves to be the first Autobots to arrives on Earth million of years ago. # # # # # Grimlock Unleashed!, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: During a fight with the Decepticons, Grimlock start nearly almost kills Tankor, causing the Autobots to be worry where the Dinobots tell them that since they scan dinosaur, they gain dinosaur rage, where they fear that Grimlock start to slowing go to loose control of himself and start to unleashing his more beastly raging side. # Grimlock Unleashed!, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: When Grimlock now start loosing control of himself, the Autobots and the Dinobots set out to stop him while trying to find a way of how to calm him down when the Decepticons set out to captured the out-of-control Grimlock and study him. # # # # # # Season 3: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Crew: Executive Producers: Stephen Davis, Sam Register Producers: Directors: David Hartman, Kentero Mizuno, Matt Youngberg, Alex Soto, Voice Director: Collette Sunderman Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Hasbro Studios Distributed: Hasbro Studios, Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Billy2009